


come back to me

by ppcrker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppcrker/pseuds/ppcrker
Summary: after your messy split with tom recently, you were left feeling . . . resentment and anger. the mob boss had given you no choice in the matter, deciding your separation was the best thing in regards your safety. what happens when you decide to test him?  smut smut and more smut





	come back to me

you were seated in the back of your drivers car, with your ‘date,’ headed towards tom’s home. he was throwing a party, for whatever reason — and you were determined to show your face, especially after the incident a month prior.

after a mild disagreement and a messy split, he had ordered his best mate harrison to take you home. you’d not heard from him since. needless to say, you weren’t having it.

dressed up, your hair hung in waves — makeup complimenting your features as you wore a black mini dress that was strapless, cutting down between your cleavage as the bottom fanned around your thighs — your black heels accenting your legs nicely.

upon arrival, you felt the nervousness turning in your stomach — stepping out of the vehicle with your date, adam.

you knew you were putting him in harms way when it came to tom, especially if he still felt anything for you. but you were too concerned with getting back at tom to care.

heading inside, the music thudded off the walls and the crowd danced — some stood in groups, chatting. others kept to themselves.

adam excuses himself, heading towards the bar to grab the two of you a couple drinks.

you walk towards the dance floor, watching as people molded against one another as they swayed to the music.

a hand wrapped around your upper arm suddenly, “what in the bloody hell are you doing?”

you turned to see harrison standing there, and you raised your eyebrows at him. “ _what_?”

“you know how tom is. he’ll rip that guy a new one in a heartbeat,” harrison scoffs, as if you didn’t already know.

“oh. right — because he cares. he cares so much he left.”

harrison glares, “he’s _impulsive_ as hell, y/n. and you know it. he regrets it. he wants you safe, and he’d sacrifice anything to make sure of it. even if it means he can’t have you.”

“that’s not his choice to make,” you snapped, adam approaching with your drinks. you took one from him, turning away from harrison and heading for the dance floor.

adam pulls you close, “everything alright?”

you nod, “yeah, he was just an old friend.”

adam nods, letting it be. spinning you around, as you laugh. your back to his chest, you sway your hips as you sip at your drink — letting the beat of the music flow through you.

your eyes began to wander through the crowd, and you spotted harrison — approaching tom, whispering something in his ear. tom’s brows furrowed and his eyes began to search the crowd with purpose — till they landed on you.

and oh, he looked incredible. his hair slicked back, his signature black tee that strained around his arms and torso — his sharp jaw tense at the sight of you with another.

you grinned as his eyes darkened, glaring in your direction. he watched as you danced with adam for only a few fleeting moments, before he began to approach.

you excused yourself from adam, not wanting to cause any sort of scene. meeting tom halfway, he attempts to storm past you—

“—‘m gonna fucking kill him,” tom snarls.

you push at his chest to stop him, “ _no_. you’re not.”

“get out of the way, y/n,” his tone was laced with warning, but it didn’t phase you.

adam had approached, and you felt your heart skip beats as you grew anxious.

“what’s going on here?” adam confronts, “you got a problem?”

tom chuckles, “yeah, i do actually. you put your fucking hands on her—“

“didn’t realize she belonged to you—“

“—well she does,” tom spits, causing you to stare up at him in offense and confusion.

tom was standing in front of you, as you continued to keep him from getting to adam, as adam was just at your back — daring tom to come at him.

“i don’t belong to anyone,” you scoffed, and his gaze shifted down to you.

“that’s not true love,” tom sneers, “you know you still feel for me.”

adam laughs from behind you, “if that was the case then i wouldn’t be around.”

tom smirks, “you’re nothing but a rebound.”

“—stop! adam, let me handle this,” you huff, pushing tom back, attempting to break up the altercation.

harrison is next to you suddenly, and tom nods towards adam — and before you know it, your date is being dragged out of the house, forced to leave.

you huff, “are you fucking serious?”

tom chuckled, grabbing your upper arm and leading you up the staircase, dragging you into his office and slamming the door behind the two of you.

“you’re spiteful, aren’t you angel?” tom remarks, stepping over to his desk. “you bring another man around me, letting him touch you in front of me.”

you sigh, crossing your arms, “i don’t know what you’re talking about. it’s called moving on.” lies. you knew you were lying, and so did he.

“yet you come to my party, bring another man in my house, and purposefully set me off,” tom calls you out, and you know you can’t hide from the truth.

shrugging your shoulders, you remain silent. the silence settling between the two of you soon broken, as tom lashes out, throwing items off of his desk — glass shattering.

tom is noticeably upset, and you remain frozen in your spot, watching him grow increasingly heated over what you’d started.

“tell me something,” tom speaks finally, “has he _fucked_ you?”

you furrow your brows, caught off guard by his question, “no.”

tom combs his fingers through his hair, turning towards you now as he approaches you slowly, “ _has. he. fucked. you. y/n_?” he questions again.

“i said _no_ ,” you snap, and tom’s body is pinning you against the door suddenly — his nose brushing against yours.

“ ** _no_**? so he hasn’t touched your pretty little pussy?” tom questions again, causing your breath to hitch in your throat — his filthy mouth always making your knees weak.

you shook your head. “you think you can do what you want, huh? think you can bring another man into my house and get away with it?” tom continues, “you’re mine y/n.”

as he speaks, his hand travels along the hot skin of your thigh, to your panties — his fingers brushing over the fabric.

“you’re fucking filthy,” tom groans, “testing me and watching me get heated makes you wet, huh? fuck, baby. you’re dripping.”

you whimper, resisting the urge to rub your thighs together for friction. “please tommy i —“

“shut the fuck up, y/n,” tom growls, and you know you’ve made him angry — and that you’ve gotten under his skin more than ever before.

“but—“ you pout, and his lips brush yours.

“go over to my desk, and bend over it like a good girl,” tom orders, placing a kiss against your jaw.

you listen, stepping over to his desk and bending over it, resting your head against the cool surface. you hear footsteps, and then he’s behind you — lifting up the skirt of your dress.

“look at this perfect ass, god baby,” tom groans, his hands grasping at the roundness of it — before he slaps it roughly, his fingers brushing against your covered pussy — causing you to moan. “i’m gonna ruin you.”

you bite your lip, “i’m sorry tommy.”

“you will be,” tom rasps, “you know better than to test me. yet you did.”

you hear him unbutton his jeans, and you feel him peeling your panties down your legs — before the tip of his cock is pressing against your entrance, and he’s leaning over you.

you push yourself up slightly, leaning on your elbows. “please,” you whine again.

tom’s fingers find your mouth, and he’s shoving them in, “didn’t i tell you to shut up?”

you cry out as he thrusts into you, your tight heat taking him easily — as you suck on his fingers, causing him to groan again.

his fingers leave your mouth, tangling in your hair and pulling your head back as his hips slammed against your ass.

“fuck me,” you beg, crying out loudly with each brutal thrust into your pussy — full of tom.

“look at you, you’re such a fucking brat. you love giving it up for daddy, huh?” tom groans, his hands finding your hips now as his hips slam into you faster and harder now.

the obscene sound of skin slapping skin, and your wetness filled your ears, and you happily took it all.

tom pulled out of you suddenly, and you were quick to turn over and stand — your fingers tangling the hair at the back of his neck, crashing your lips against his own.

his hands made quick work of undoing the zipper of your dress, it looking at your feet as your bare body pressed against his form, kicking off your heels.

you hands peeled tom’s shirt off, his jeans pulled down his thighs as you pushed him to sit on the couch in the corner of the room.

tom stared up at you heatedly, his cock standing at full attention as you moved to straddle him, his attention quickly adverting to your breasts hovering just in front of him.

“how are you so fucking perfect, angel?” tom groans, his mouth quick to find your hardened nipples — sucking and flicking them with his tongue, causing you to moan and tug at his hair.

“‘m not,” you sigh, your head falling back as his cock slides through your glistening folds.

tom’s lips travel up your neck, “you are,”

you hum at his attentions, feeling his cock slip into you finally — earning a moan from you.

“i’ve missed you,” you confess, your forehead falling against his as his hands traveled to the round of your ass — squeezing the flesh as you bounced on his cock.

“missed you too princess,” he replies, groaning as you ride him harder. “wanna hear your wrecked little moans as you cum for me,”

you whine, feeling the familiar coil in your stomach — falling over the edge as tom’s thumb makes contact with your swollen clit.

“tommy—!” you cry out, trembling in his arms as your orgasm washes over you — his thrusts relentless as his forehead presses against your own,

“fuck, angel—“

as you come down from your high, you press your lips against tom’s, before pulling back — your gaze finding his as you continue to ride his cock.

“want you to cum for me tommy,” you breathe, wanting him to find his release,

“yeah? you want me to fill up your pretty little pussy with daddy’s cum, huh?” tom rasps, clearly close—

“cum for me,” you whine, tom groaning one last time before stilling inside you, cumming, “shit — shit baby—“

you gasp, feeling him fill you up.

tom’s forehead rests against your own, as you both come down from your high.

“you’re mine, y/n,” tom speaks suddenly, and you smile.

“i know.”


End file.
